The Fire Shadow's CopyCat
by youkoboy
Summary: The Fourth, Yondaime Hokage. Sensei to one of the Greatest Jounin of the generation. The village is supposed to come before All personal relationships. And you can't mix business with pleasure, or can you?
1. Chapter 1

The yellow haired man looked out over the village. People busting about, shops open and doing business, kids playing in the street. That last sight brought his mind back to his Genin particular peaked his thoughts: Hitake Kakashi. It had been a while since he had seen Kakashi. Minato Grinned and sighed as he ran a finger through his golden hair. His little Kakashi had grown up well. He saw how Jiraya felt about him now, but his feelings for Kakashi were a little different. Ever since Kakashi had grown up, it seemed he was growing more and more attractive, and that wasn't good. Minato kept everyone else at an arms distance, but Kakashi was right next to his heart. Minato had been keeping his distance lately, to ensure Kakashi's safety and effectiveness as an ANBU member. The Yondaime Hokage used a jutsu and teleported to his office to see none other than his favorite ANBU member. "Hello Kakashi of the Sharingan," Minato said cordially, "is there something I can do for you?"

"You've been avoiding me sensei, why?" Kakashi demanded.

"I've been busy." Minato replied.

"Busy lounging on the Hokage faces?" Kakashi retorted sharply.

A wide grid spread across Minato's face. There was no hiding from his ace pupil.

"Alright, I've been avoiding you." The Hokage was cut off as Kakashi turned to go.

"Don't you want to know why?" Minato called as Kakashi prepared to depart through the window."

"I'm sure you have your reasons," the younger man said coldly. "Your duty is the good of the village, and that comes above all else, even your relationships."

"It should. And it does, but I have been unable to work lately. At first I didn't know who to talk about it to, but it seems as though you would be the ideal person."

"I'm very glad you would talk to me, sensei, but wouldn't Jiraya-sama be a better choice for advice?"

"I've asked my sensei already, and he suggested I ask you."

"well what is the question?" _What is he thinking? He keeps me away, avoids me at all costs, and now wants me to advise you…what's in your head, sensei?_

"Weeell, you see," Minato's grin got continually wider, "I like this person, but I have NO idea if they like me. We're really close and I've known this person for YEARS, but I have no way of knowing if they like me. I want to do something for them that's a special way to let them know how I feel." Minato finished.

"You're the Hokage, and an extremely powerful one at that. I'm sure the person will return your emotions. As for some sort of way to alert the other person, you can always use that signature jutsu of yours and show up in their apartment, with roses or a five star meal, or chocolates, or… well you get the point" Kakashi stopped himself before he formed a list.

"Interesting. Arigato Kakashi-kun" Minato smirked again, as he let Kakashi go, the plans already being drawn up in his devious head.

_**(A/N):**__**Heya guys (^o^) it's been a LOOOOOOOONG hiatus, I know, but I JUST started college!!(even though it's Community College) things are goin pretty good, and because of that, I'm getting back to work, my other stories will be driftin in, so check up from time to time. This pairing was a request I believe, the person will be named in all further chappies, Gomen for forgetting you(=_=").**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N): Dedicated to DampBlackRose**_

As the days went by, Kakashi forced his strange visit to the Hokage's office out of his mind. He threw himself completely into his work and hadn't been home in a few days. When he returned to the village, it was late. He decided to head to his house. He opened the door, and froze. Someone was in his house. His training immediately went into effect. He threw a kunai, and jumped to the opposite wall. A shadowed figure appeared behind him and took a hold of him.

"Easy, Kakashi." A familiar voice said.

"Minato-Sensei?" Kakashi gasped. What was the HOKAGE doing in his apartment?

"you really are dedicated to what you do." Minato began as he walked over to a lamp and turned it on. "you haven't been home for DAYS!" he joked. As the Kakashi looked around, he noticed that there was a dinner for two set up at his small kitchen table. He gaped for a little before being snapped out of his stupor by Minato.

"these are for you!" Minato held out bouquet of flowers. "I had Inoichi make them. I hope you like them, lotuses cost a fortune nowadays." As he said that, Kakashi looked down and was awed by the bouquet, it had red and black roses, and a lotus in the center. The arrangement was made to look like a Sharingan. Minato took his former student's hand and led him to the table and sat him down. They ate a silent dinner together, each too shy to disturb the silence, but as the night winded down, Minato made a move.

"Kakashi. I know you're in shock right now, but I'm wondering… Will you be mine?"

Kakashi just gapped for a few seconds and nodded slowly. The young Hokage grinned and teleported back to his office, leaving a very shaken young ANBU member alone in his apartment.

_**(A/N): Sorry for the shortness of this chap, just wanted to put it out while it's hot and fresh. PLEASE REVIEW, I need the motivation to write (^o^)**_


End file.
